Verás
by Zazu Torque
Summary: Hikaru y Latens... Marido y Mujer..?


Y como todo buen amor, la historia termina bien... La chica bonita y buena se casa con el muchacho apuesto y amable; sus amigos festejan, sus bestias celebran, su familia ni en cuenta, y algún par de corazones rotos en el camino quedan sin querer.. Pero..... Realmente ha terminado todo? En realidad, es solamente el comienzo de una nueva historia... Una historia en la que tú y yo también somos protagonistas... Una historia a la que tendremos que mantener y escribir juntos, por siempre...  
  
::: V e r á s :::  
  
"Tú piensas que yo no podré vivir sin ti  
  
tú piensas: no podrá sobrevivir  
  
que nada me queda si no estás junto a mí  
  
verás que no es así..."  
  
  
  
El primer día todo ha sido felicidad; me llevas hasta nuestra habitación entre tus brazos y yo me siento feliz.. Por fin estoy contigo, el hombre al que amo, que siempre amaré y que también me ama... Nuestros amigos nos han obsequiado una noche en la habitación más grande y bonita del castillo de los sueños y nosotros hemos aceptado encantados.. O bién, yo acepté, a ti no te gusta mucho recibir obsequios. Me has dejado sobre la cama mientras te cambias y yo me quito aquel incómodo vestido de novia.. Bastante peculiar por cierto.. Pero creo que es uno de los muchos precios que tendré que pagar por haberme casado con un Autozamita.. Y es que a pesar de que naciste en Céfiro, tu nuevo hogar es aquel planeta verde, adelantado y horrorosamente contaminado.. Si sabes que es por eso último que no accedí a vivir contigo en aquel lugar; el aire no te permite respirar; aunque a ti eso no te ha molestado ya que me dices que lo único que deseas es estar conmigo por siempre.. Y te creo... Te acercas a mi a pasos cortos y te arrodillas junto a la cama; primero me abrazas y me besas... Me quitas poco a poco la ropa de cama, y después de un rato descansas recostado a mi lado... Ha pasado lo que tiene que pasar, y por primera vez en toda mi vida, creo ser inmensamente feliz...  
  
"Tú piensas que jamás seré feliz sin ti  
  
que destruiste al fin mi corazón  
  
que no voy a descubrir la forma de volver atrás  
  
sin ti, yo sé que sí.."  
  
La primera semana viajamos a Autozamu; allá viven todos tus amigos, viven todas esas personas que te admiran y te respetan y también vive tu mejor amigo, ese que sacrificó su vida por ti con anterioridad, pero que por suerte logró sobrevivir... Durante más de medio año permaneció en coma y tú te fuiste para hacerle compañía; no supe nada de ti en todo ese tiempo excepto porque cada quince días, un chico llamado Zazu, un año más grande que yo, acudía al castillo para darle un informe a Guru Clef y yo aprovechaba para interrogarle al salir; él siempre tenía una sonrisa en los labios y solía decirme lo mismo... "Piensa mucho en ti"; luego se iba y no volvía a verlo hasta la quincena siguiente... Aunque en ocasiones me di cuenta de que me observó mucho más de lo debido... Al llegar a las cercanías de aquel mundo de apariencia imponente, te pones de pie y te marchas sin decirme nada; luego aterrizamos sobre su superficie y la puerta de la nave se abre; me dices que te espere en la habitación que nos han asignado, que tienes algo que hacer pero que volverás pronto; me besas y me dices que me amas.. Y te creo.. Uno de los sirvientes del palacio lleva mi equipaje y luego de hacer una reverencia, se marcha. Como a mi siempre me ha gustado mucho explorar, investigo; recorro algunos de los largos pasillos de roca fundida y llego al exterior, donde todo lo que hay son edificios.. Aunque levanto la mirada, no logro ver el Sol gracias a las gruesas y negras nubes que lo cubren todo; quiero regresar por donde he venido pero me pierdo.. Por suerte alguien está ahí para guiarme de regreso.. Yo ya le conozco; somos amigos... Me sonríe como siempre, me dice que le alegra mucho que esté en su planeta aunque le avergüenza lo maltratado que lo tienen, que lo más probable es que el mundo del que yo vengo sea mucho más hermoso que Céfiro y lo tranquilizo.. No es de preocuparse; la Tierra también está contaminada... Me conduce hasta la alcoba y después de saludar al estilo militar, sale corriendo; me parece que el pobre niño siempre tiene ocupaciones que atender.. Después de todo tiene uno de los cargos más importantes dentro de la sección de ingeniería del castillo a pesar de su corta edad.. Aunque, si el robot por el que vivía ya no existe, no comprendo que cosas hace ahora... Entonces te veo venir y corro hasta ti; me abrazas por unos instantes y me dices que Iguru desea verme; asiento y te sigo a pasos cortos hasta llegar a una enorme puerta automática que se abre apenas colocas tu dedo en un identificador y me dejas a solas con él.. El Comandante me saluda con amabilidad y después de las cordialidades me dice que espera que seamos felices siempre... Yo también lo espero.  
  
"Ya lo verás  
  
no necesito a nadie más  
  
podré resistir  
  
voy a poder seguir  
  
lo haré por mí  
  
será mi gloria personal  
  
nadie, ni tú, me la podrá quitar  
  
verás..."  
  
El primer mes comienzan nuestras diferencias; hemos discutido por estupideces y te vas; me encierro en mi habitación y, dejándome caer sobre la cama, lloro con desesperación.. Estoy enojada, estoy triste; siento una mezcla indescriptible de sentimientos encontrados dentro de mi pecho y no sé que hacer; jamás imaginé que esto de estar casado fuera tan difícil.. En la televisión las cosas siempre son tan sencillas. Levanto la mirada y la entierro en el cielo azul de Céfiro... Allá afuera todo siempre es tan alegre, aunque yo solo tengo deseos de llorar; llorar y sacar todo lo que tengo adentro... Al anochecer, tú todavía no has vuelto; me levanto y salgo de la recámara... Me he llevado una sorpresa al ver a tu mejor amigo de pie, envuelto en aquella túnica opaca, justo frente a la puerta, con una mano levantada como disponiéndose a llamar... Me ha sonreído igual que siempre y sin saber por qué, me sonrojo... Camina un rato a mi lado por las calles de la aldea, sonriendo y contándome acerca de ti.. De todo lo que pasaron juntos y todo lo que me amas; me dice que no me preocupe porque siempre vamos a estar juntos y pronto solucionaremos nuestros problemas... Que no podemos estar peleados porque nacimos el uno para el otro; porque nuestros caminos se cruzaron por una sola razón, y esa era la de amarnos, también que pronto vendrás para disculparte conmigo... Y le creo... Camina conmigo de regreso al castillo y nos damos las buenas noches; antes de que pueda hacer algo me abraza y me besa una mejilla.. Dijo que si llegabas a hacerme sentir mal algún día, no dudara en acudir a él para pedirle consejo o tan solo un hombro en el cual llorar... Sonrío y se lo agradezco, besando su otra mejilla.. Igual eh alcanzado a notar que sus mejillas se han coloreado pero lo disimula bien; me deja frente a la puerta y se despide, cuando entro a la habitación, tú ya me estás esperando; te miro con firmeza y tú me regalas una mirada suplicante.. Deseas pedirme perdón y yo estoy dispuesta a dártelo; te abrazo por el torso y tú me cubres entre tus brazos; repites que eres un estúpido, que lo último que deseas es hacerme enojar porque me amas con desesperación... Y te creo... Hemos de olvidar el pleito y regresar a la normalidad; pronto no recordamos ni por qué habíamos reñido y nos causa un poco de gracia........... Pero al poco tiempo volvemos a enfrentarnos..........  
  
"Acepta la verdad, no lloraré por ti  
  
yo sé que así será, podré salir  
  
voy a saltar sin red y no voy a caer  
  
será mejor sin ti..."  
  
  
  
El primer semestre nuestro matrimonio decae... Llegas tarde y procuras no hablar conmigo; me ignoras cuando te reclamo y casi nunca me miras... Parece que el amor que me has jurado se te olvida y sufro... Pido consejo a mis mejores amigas, de las cuales una sola está casada y ahora ocupa el cargo de princesa de Céfiro; me repiten una y otra vez que no debo llorar porque los hombres son así, pero que pronto cambiará y que en todo caso, no se merece ni una sola de mis lágrimas; aún así es muy difícil soportar tus indiferencias y besos vacíos que me das al caer la noche... Pronto llega a mí el nuevo rumor que recorre la aldea; te entiendes desde hace mes y medio con una joven muy hermosa que sirve en el bar y te has estado burlando a mis espaldas de mi amor... El llanto rompe en mi interior y sin saber a quien más acudir, visito al regente del mundo de las máquinas; él me ve llegar cubierta de lágrimas y se apresura hasta donde me encuentro; me abraza y yo le abrazo... No quiero sufrir, ni él desea que lo haga.. Indica a Zazu llevarme a la habitación junto a la suya y el chico me guía hasta allá; se me queda viendo por unos instantes y sonríe con timidez... "No llores... Aunque él ya no te quiera, ten por seguro que tanto Iguru como yo, podríamos darlo todo por ti..." Hace una reverencia y se marcha a pasos largos; solamente he podido sonrojarme y abrir los ojos todo lo que soy capaz... Jio también me ofrece sus servicios y dice que hablará contigo.. Le pedí que no lo hiciera pero no sé si me obedezca; después de todo, qué autoridad puede tener una chica como yo ante el vise presidente de Autozamu? Pero es tu amigo y sé que hará todo lo posible para evitar que caigas tan bajo.. Ceno con Iguru en el comedor; el lugar es mucho más grande que el de Céfiro pero igual echo de menos mi casa... Por la noche me desea un buen descanso y entra a su recámara; siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo... Entonces llegas tú; alguien te ha dicho que estoy en ese lugar y has venido a buscarme; me reclamas el haberme ido sin avisarte y yo te expongo mi asunto; estoy celosa! Es eso muy difícil de comprender?! No me gusta que seas como eres!! No me gusta que seas frío conmigo.. No me gusta que me traiciones! No me gusta!!! Me cubres entre tus brazos y con palabras muertas me juras que eso no es cierto; que todo es mentira; que no hay nadie más y que te perdone por haberte alejado... Repites una vez más que me amas... Y yo.. Tonta.. Te creo... Quieres volver en ese mismo momento a casa pero Jio te ve y te pide un segundo; me dices que es cosa de minutos pero que empaque y se van... No supe de que hablaban... Y pasaron 5 minutos.. Y 10, y 20... 30... más de 2 horas esperando y tú no salías del salón del consejo donde discutías con el presidente; la verdad es que Jio solamente habló contigo muy poco tiempo y permitió al comandante quedarse a solas contigo.. Te espero preocupada un rato más en la habitación; ya han pasado de las 4 de la madrugada y el sueño comienza a vencerme; de pronto despierto y, desesperada, acudo al salón en el que se encuentran; la puerta se abre apenas piso un tapete y alcanzo a escuchar una confesión de tu parte... Ya no me amas; hay alguien más pero estás conmigo por lástima.. Habías pensado dejarme dentro de una semana apenas todo estuviera listo pero yo me adelanté a huir; Iguru te pregunta por qué lo haces y le dices que si de verdad creyó que me amabas... Que nunca pudiste olvidar lo que le hicimos a tu hermano y que te acercaste a mi solamente para dañarme.. Creíste amarme por un tiempo pero fue una ilusión; ahora vuelves al plan original... Me abandonarás y me dejarás sola... Llorando por ti.. Cuando notan mi presencia, salgo corriendo... Corres detrás mío y tratas de explicarme que es mentira; que solo lo has dicho para complacer los deseos de Iguru por escuchar que me odias; que soy tu vida, tu corazón, la luz que guía tu camino... Y te creo... Tu amigo como sea sigue ahí, apoyándome, recordándome que siempre va a estar conmigo para lo que sea... Que no crea a todas tus palabras y que no sufra, porque en algún lugar está esa persona indicada para mi... Le sonrío... Hemos vuelto a Céfiro; trataremos de aparentar que nada de esto ha sucedido; que yo no sé nada y que en fin ha sido mentira... Aunque ya no sé a quien creer...  
  
"Ya lo verás  
  
no necesito a nadie más  
  
podré resistir  
  
voy a poder seguir  
  
lo haré por mí  
  
será mi gloria personal  
  
nadie, ni tú, me la podrá quitar  
  
verás..."  
  
El primer año.... El primer año no llegó..... Hice oídos sordos a las palabras de todos y ahora estoy sola.. Te fuiste dos meses después y dijiste que no me amabas; que todo lo que dijiste antes era cierto y que yo era una estúpida por creer en todas tus palabras..... Lloré por mucho tiempo, recluida en mi habitación... La oscuridad de mi soledad era todo lo que yo quería; necesitaba amor pero sabía que no podía volver a confiar en nadie más... Y allá, lejos, tú te mofabas de mi.. Por fin estaba yo como habías querido verme toda tu vida; sufriendo por ti; llorando el amor que suplicaba mi corazón; muriendo en vida; deshaciéndome en partes iguales; gritando sin voz por que volvieras; sabiendo que dentro de muy poco desaparecería; mi suelo destrozado a medio camino.. Caí por aquella zanja y... Entonces desperté... Supe que si continuaba como hasta ahora, lo único que haría sería seguirte complaciendo.. Un día aparecí por los pasillos del castillo como si nada hubiese sucedido; mis amigas me abrazaron y me felicitaron.. Ellas sabían que yo podía seguir adelante sin ti! Sin nadie! Y muy en el fondo, yo también lo sabía.. Hombres.. Quién los necesita?? Solamente saben hacernos sufrir.. Caminé sin prisa hasta la puerta que llevaba a los jardines y noté la presencia de aquel par de personas; las dos personas que me habían apoyado durante todo ese tiempo como ninguna otra.. Zazu acudió a mi y me sonrió alegremente; igual que siempre irradiando felicidad.. Yo sabía que en aquel momento era por mi.. Porque un tiempo atrás había explotado y me gritó a la cara sus sentimientos, pero dijo que no iba a hacer nada al respecto.. Que él solo deseaba que fuese feliz pero que toda su vida estaría esperándome.. Iguru, sentado en una banca, también me sonrió... El presidente del lejano planeta verde me confesó su amor cuando yo menos lo esperaba y acordamos continuar como hasta ahora... Pero estaban ahí, para mi.. Y aunque yo en aquel momento no requería de amor; aunque me había y te había prometido sobrevivir por mi misma, sin la necesidad de nadie, tal vez algún día mi alma y mi cuerpo necesitarían de alguien que no fuese Mokona... Ahora mi único problema era decidirme por alguno de ellos dos, sin lastimar al otro...  
  
"Verás.."  
  
Notas de Zazu:  
  
Wow, wow, wow!! o___o En mi vida he escrito solo dos fanfics así de cortitos; uno se llama "Amor y Deseo" y es un Taikari/ Limón de Digimon... El segundo es éste.. Lo escribí en tan solo unas horas sin base ni argumento! ^0^ (creo que eso se nota ¬¬u) Bueno, como supongo se han dado cuenta, la narración corre por cuenta de Hikaru y la persona a la que se dirige es a Latens ^^u Otra vez el caballero de malo.. Pero es que van a decirme que no le queda el papel?!! ¡O¡ Los personajes han sido Hikaru, Latens, Zazu & Iguru, porque Jio viene a ser uno allá bien terciario ^_^u Un extra que me vi obligada a mencionar solo por el hecho de pertenecer a Autozam .__.u Traté de utilizar los nombres originales más apegados al japonés porque no estoy segura ^^v Iguru es Eagle por si no se han dado cuenta... Dedico éste fanfic para Ele-chan por el gusto que tiene por Eagle, aunque creo que pude hacerlo mucho mejor, no pude dejar de mencionar a mi mecánico ^.^U También para Rocío Croft por su cumpleaños.. Happy, Happy Birthday!! :D Espero les haya gustado; me dejan un review, no? Mi e- mail es ztorque@hotmail.com y ahí pueden mandarme todo lo que deseen! Pizzas, tacos, tamales y tortas, billetitos, troyanos (weno, eso mejor no! O_o), viejas verduleras para que me torturen por escribir tan horribles obras y cosa parecida.. La canción es de Madonna y Rayearth de CLAMP; yo nada más me quedo con los derechos de la narratoria n__ñu Read You Son!!® |3  
  
24 de Julio, 2002  
  
iA ver... o.o/i 


End file.
